The Battle of The Lost Soul
'Unknown Phantom' As the day was drawing to a close, Ryu was walking home alone as he had a look of sadness on his face. "Am i really this weak, haven't i grown any stronger?" He thought in his mind as the gentle wind blew across from his face causing him to snap out of his thinking to find himself at his home. "Hey son." Ray said mowing the lawn. "Hey...." Ryu replied with a sad tone as he sat down on the swing chair. "What's up?" Ray stopped as he wiped away the sweat from his brow to listen to his son's problem's. "It's just, ever since I returned from training with Sadow i've felt as though my strength has not even increased a bit." Ryu said tracing the scar on his eye. "I see, what makes you think that?" Ray asked while picking up the grass debris. "I mean i've sparred with Tommy, Akio, even with Chiyoko and it just ends up bad." Ryu said sighing. "Hahahaha, you are my son after all." Ray said as he finished cleaning and went to go sit down next to his son,"Ryu, did you ever wonder how I got this powerful?" Ray asked. Ryu shooked his head. "It was the same as you i worked, i trained, and i battled alot of opponents, but Ryu my power slowly increased because of one reason. I fought without purpose." Ray said. "Without purpose?". "Ryu.... One can become strong for their own desire or their reasons but not enough to have meaning, it is when one Knows what there fighting for will their power reach heights of true strength Think about it." Ray said going inside leaving Ryu outside with what he had told him. After dinner and a quick shower, Ryu laid on his bed looking at the ceiling try to make of what his father told him as the saying kept repeating over and over in his head. "One can become strong for their own desire or their reasons but not enough to have meaning".' ''"Dad may be annoying but he's not an Idiot, i just don't know what he means." Ryu wondered in his mind as the sleepiness took over. Ryu then found himself standing inside a black hall with no windows or anything as he looked around and found himself face to face with a masked man. "Who are you?!" Ryu yelled reaching for his sword but found it to be gone. "I know many about you but you must understand what will happen when you gain power without purpose." '''The man said as he showed a rift showing back 19 years ago to where Ray was starring down at an enemy. Ryu was shocked as he saw his father much more different than before, he watched as the two were in a vortex of energy. "Why are you doing this, what good will it do if you destroy the universe?" Ray said looking at the man. "Oh come now you should know it by now, after all I am part of you." The man said taking off his mask and showing his face. "You Lie!!" Ray roared. "It is true, my name is Daichi Juro and i was once part of your soul but ever since you've been on this run i was able to seperate from you and become a powerful being." Daichi smiled evily. "But how? I would never have a side that wants power to destroy...." "EXACTLY!!!! That's your problem, you try to conivnce yourself that being alone will bring you your desire but it is the opposite, This power is what will set me free!!!!!" Daichi absorbed the power of the vortex causing his form to change into a powerful shape as a giant appeared out of nowhere right behind him as he aimed a blast of energy right at the earth. "NO!!!!" Ray shunpo'd quickly dodging one of the attacks from Daichi as he too absorbed energy right before the blast was fired and was able to redirect it into a black hole. "I may not have the power to do anything and i may not have the desire to gain strength but I do have the purpose to save everyone and that gives me strength!!!!!!!!" Ray roared as the two went to clash with each other but Ryu didn't see the ending as the man closed the vortex. "My father understood what he had to do to save the world." Ryu said as he walked away then suddenly realized something,"Who are..." But it was too late as the man had dissappeared and Ryu had woken up in cold sweat seeing himself in his room. "Whoa, was it...." Ryu looked out the window to find that everything was in one piece and safe. "I understand dad, I swear that i will become stronger to keep everyone safe and become a great man like you." Ryu said smiling as he laid back down and went back to sleep. '''End